


Vengeful

by thepinballer



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: ANATOLE STANS DO NOT INTERACT, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Choking, Gen, I don't think it's that graphic tho, Revenge, Violence, but not in a sexy way, for the record, i dont hate anatole, i dunno, i just. i just want marya to beat somebody up, marya's a fire goddess lmaoo ayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Marya takes things into her own hands. Literally.





	Vengeful

**Author's Note:**

> this is 200 words of anatole getting beat up  
> the god au part isnt super relevant to the plot because there is not plot

Marya would not consider herself a vindictive goddess.

 

However, as Marya storms down the path towards the Kuragin mansion, her tall heels clicking against the cobblestone, she knows this is definitely an act of revenge.

 

Her anger doesn’t completely hit her until she sees Anatole, and then it hits him. Or rather, it wraps itself around his throat, nails digging into his flesh, fingers burning marks against his neck.

 

He gasps, trying to ask for an explanation (as if that son of a bitch doesn’t know the answer,) yet only strangled noises come out. His eyes are wide and pleading, filled with fear.

 

Marya decides to go easy on him.

 

“If you ever even  _ look  _ at Natasha again, you’re going to fucking regret it,” she hisses, the threat for Anatole and Anatole alone. “Do you understand?” He tries to nod, but Marya’s not sure he does. “I said,  _ do you understand?”  _ she yells, tightening her grip on his neck. He gasps out what is probably a ‘yes,’ so she decides to let him go, throwing him against the floor, giving him a swift kick to the gut before leaving the same way she came.

 

Perhaps she is a bit vindictive.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh if anybody wants to hear about god au hmu @oversaturated-ocean on tumblr dot hell


End file.
